


Терапевтические объятия

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Вуди заслужил объятия, и он их получит.





	Терапевтические объятия

**Author's Note:**

> Для лучшего понимания и во избежание спойлеров рекомендуется предварительно ознакомиться с короткометражкой «Самозванец»

Базз наконец-то вернулся домой. От звука его голоса у Вуди отлегло от сердца. Чувствуя неимоверное облегчение, он обернулся, развёл руки в стороны, и… стремительно бросившаяся Баззу на шею Джесси значительно предвосхитила его намерения.  
Что ж, вероятно, она заслуживала подобную привилегию. Они же с Баззом теперь парочка. Всё справедливо. Однако Вуди не мог отделаться от мысли, что порыв Джесси помешал получить положенные объятия ему самому.  
Подходить после неё было уже как-то неловко, так как первичная волна радости успела схлынуть, и, пока Базз успокаивал взволнованных товарищей, заверяя, что с ним всё в порядке, и беседовал со своим миниатюрным двойником, Вуди взялся стирать с игрушечного экрана ставший ненужным план проникновения в закусочную.  
О чём он только думал? Сразу же было ясно, что Лайтер сумеет добраться до дома самостоятельно. Он ведь сильный, ловкий, смелый.  
И хоть Вуди был рад, что нынешний кризис миновал так быстро и легко, всё же было даже немножечко жаль, что ему не представилось возможности самому выручить друга.  
— Что скажешь в своё оправдание, шериф?  
Вуди вздрогнул. Он настолько погрузился в свои размышления, что заметил подошедшего Базза, только когда тот заговорил.  
— В оправдание? Ты о чём?  
— Моя мини-копия жалуется, что ты вёл себя с ним довольно агрессивно. Нарушал принятые галактическим кодексом нормы содержания пленников. Угрожал жестокими расправами.  
— Эй! Он сам напрашивался! Он бессовестно отобрал мою шляпу и…  
«…и пытался отобрать кое-что гораздо важнее», — пронеслось в голове Вуди, но озвучил он эту мысль чуть иначе.  
— …И ещё он нагло вообразил, что сумеет заменить тебя!  
Базз тихо усмехнулся.  
— Рекс действительно поверил в то, что я ни с того ни с сего внезапно уменьшился?  
— Он ещё получит от меня нагоняй за это. У любой наивности должны быть пределы!  
Вуди возмущался настолько громко, что упомянутый динозавр, уловив, что речь идёт про него, поспешно потопал в противоположный угол комнаты, чтобы быть подальше от сердитого ковбоя.  
— Справедливости ради, хочу заметить, что подмена произошла очень быстро, и, даже если бы Рекс понял, что случилось, он бы вряд ли успел это предотвратить, — пожал плечами Базз.  
— Наверняка что-то придумать было можно, — упрямо пробормотал Вуди. – Уж я на его месте точно не допустил бы такого безобразия!  
— Не сомневаюсь, — улыбка Базза стала шире. – С тобой ни в какой закусочной потеряться не страшно. Но всё же, Вуди, зря ты так суетился и переживал.  
— Ой, не так уж я и…  
Базз смерил его скептическим взглядом, и Вуди осознал, что отпираться бессмысленно.  
— А как я мог не переживать? Ты был там совсем один, и ты — очень классная игрушка! Вдали от Бонни любой другой ребёнок мог тебя схватить и утащить к себе! У тебя появился бы новый хозяин! И что бы тогда я… то есть Джесси… то есть все мы без тебя бы делали?  
— Правильно, Вуди, выговорись, это полезно, — кивнул Базз и в ответ на недоумённый взгляд добавил: – Просто я тут побывал на сеансе групповой терапии и осознал, насколько важно вовремя выражать свои чувства. К тому же делать это можно не только словами, так что…  
Не договорив, он просто шагнул вперёд и заключил Вуди в объятия.  
— Спасибо, что планировал спасательную операцию ради меня.  
— Пустяки, — глухо отозвался Вуди, непроизвольно принюхиваясь. – Ты, между прочим, весь пропах жареной картошкой и окорочками.  
— А ты что-то имеешь против, шериф?  
Вуди имел что-то против. Запах фастфуда ему никогда не нравился. К тому же, в отличие от пластмассового Базза, он по большей части был тряпочным. Если ткань впитает аромат от столь близкого контакта, ждать, пока он окончательно выветрится, придётся ещё долго.  
И всё же вместо того, чтобы побыстрей отстраниться, Вуди теснее прижал к себе Базза и улыбнулся.  
— Нет. Ничего против я не имею.


End file.
